


Everyone Is Asleep

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Naughty, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: While working to help repair Salineas. Catra and find themselves awake in their tent alone.  Nostalgia leads to hormones and hormones lead to She-Ra and the former Horde Captain getting frisky.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Sharing a bunk for their entire adolescence was a memory of a simpler feeling. To know the other was always there, watching and waiting in some capacity made it something special. Catra had the habit to fall asleep before the other cadets. Her purrs could be heard from several bunks over when she was peacefully resting. It was a soothing white noise for the barracks and a secret no one would dare tell Catra they knew about her. The purrs were Adora’s favorite sound. She would slowly drift off to sleep hearing them and would love the random trills that escaped Catra’s lips as she dreamed. For Catra, she would be awake first. Watching from her bunk she peaks over the side of her bed to see Adora resting soundly. Moving in her sleep. Sometimes grunting and kicking. Her hands balled into fists ready to strike an enemy down at a moment’s notice. Watching her chest slowly ascend and fall back was a special sight for Catra. The sight of her beautiful friend. The cadet who was made to be Force Captain, and the person she was going to follow into battle to the end of Etheria for. Her true love. In their silent moments together. They brought a familiar joy that no one but them could understand. 

During the battle for Etheria. The two suffered in sleep as they were apart for so long. The noises Adora heard through the halls of Brightmoon offered her no comfort. Same for Catra, who was now pledged with nightmares. The two had only one thing in common now. They both slept alone. The solace of the other one’s presence was taken away from by War. 

Now Finally After the War. They had each other. Both laid in their tent, along with other tents of the former Princess Alliance members in Salineas. Preparing to aid the recovering ocean town. The Alliance members were all stationed in different areas. Catra and Adora shared a tent near Mermista and Frosta. 

The two could not sleep. Even comfortably resting on a cot for two and wearing comfortable pajamas, neither could find a way to rest. They were no longer children. This time of year, as kids they would be wearing their Horde logo white undershirts and red shorts, and in Adora’s case, socks due to her feet getting cold at night. Now, they were adults. Longer legs, fuller hips, and now more to hide in undershirts. Both faced each other. Laying on their sides and on top of the covers. Catra’s eyes drifted down to Adora’s hips. Seeing that her former enemy turned to lover had filled out and her strong body was toned to perfection. She made a glance over to her forearm. Her pale skin was gorgeous, Adora was a beauty beyond words. She raised a hand to gently brush her fingertips over her beloved’s pale bicep. Retracting her nails as best as she could, Adora smiled at the tenderness on display by Catra. In their youth, Catra was one to rough house. In very selected and private moments she was tender to her. In times where she would help bandage Adora’s arms or legs during a training exercise, Catra would insist on doing it and would become furiously jealous if Lonnie or anyone else offered to help Adora. 

The blonde smiled at Catra’s nervous and tender action. Once the feline made eye contact with the blue eyes of the blonde First One, she immediately stopped. Averting her eyes as her cheeks glowed with a blush. Adora did repeat the same motion to Catra. The feline’s eyes darted down to Adora’s fingers tracing down her bicep and forearm all while the blushing cat lost the sense to breathe at her touch. Adora’s smile never left her face as she let out a soft giggle. Bringing Catra back to her reality and causing the flushed feline to look at her. Catra gave Adora a bashful smile before dropping her eyes down to Adora’s chest. The exceedingly small hint of cleavage was visible and that did not help rest her mind for sleep. Adora’s eyes then laid on to Catra’s chest. She started to take a mental note of Catra’s body. Slender and firm. Her waist was defined, her chest was slightly fuller than her own and legs were thinner than her own. It made her think back to their time as Cadets. Catra started wearing a training bra before Adora did. But when puberty took its aim at Adora, she experienced a growth spurt and a need for a training bra as well. Soon becoming taller than Catra, she became strong too. Her arms and legs were more muscle and her stomach formed feminine traces of abs on her torso while Catra’s remained firm and flat. 

She moved her hands to brush her knuckles of her hand over Catra’s stomach. She watched as Catra’s face showed some panic. Adora finally spoke. “I can’t believe you’ve loved me all this time. How embarrassing is that?”

Catra rolled her eyes “Tell me about it”

Adora grinned “If you insist” she chuckled. “It’ crazy how we’re together now. I wonder what we should do now?”

Catra stirred nervously in her spot “I dunno, maybe hang out more. Bow and Glimmer never seem like they are apart for long” she looked away from Adora “Plus, don’t they go on dates and stuff? Weren’t they just at a dinner party or something?”

Adora smiled “I can take you on dates”

Catra’s ear twitched a little. Unsure of how to respond. She nodded and leaned forward to press her lips against Adora’s. A shy and bold move. Similar to their first kiss. Catra was confident at that moment. Shocked from the mutual confession of love, but still pushed down her nervousness to lean in for a kiss first. They shared a kiss and it was— _literally_ —magical. Giddily Adora thought to herself _Wow_ but did not dare say it out loud. 

Adora loved the way Catra’s lips felt on her own. To returned to kiss lovingly. They weren’t well knowledgeable of romance. Just pressing their lips together is all they really did. Adora knew a little more then Catra might. She was one to be surrounded by Princesses and the talk of boys, dates, and kissing more then Catra was at the Horde. Adora had skimmed a few romance novels in her time at Brightmoon. Embarrassed to be caught red-handed by Bow one occasion. Instead of teasing her, he recommended some books to her instead.

One particular novel had a detailed scene of two War-torn lovers embraced in a romantic lock of lips. Adora remembered the scene vividly as it described one lover deepening the kiss with their tongue and moving their lover on top of them and caressed their body. A daring and bold move for Adora. Her thoughts between the kiss were amplified by Catra’s purrs. The vibration coming from throat tickled Adora’s lips as they were pressed together. She giggled at the sensation and moved her lips away from a brief moment. Causing a slight hint of panic to cross Catra’s eyes. 

Adora whispered in a hushed tone “The purring tickles”

Catra blushed again. 

Adora replied in a hushed tone “I like it,” she embraced Catra and moved the feline to be on top of her. Catra was surprised by the sudden movement. Their breasts now pressed against each other while Catra’s legs were apart and Adora’s waist now touching her own. Catra was stocked. From this position, it looked so intimate. As if Catra was ready to mate with Adora. She could not let herself remain so flustered. She smugly remarked, “You need me on top of you so bad, huh?”

Pressing her forehead lovingly to Adora’s. The blonde smiled “I think you look good hovering over me”

Catra remained in composure as her boy rested on top of Adora’s. She took the initiative to kiss her again and again, the purrs returning to her throat and tickling the blonde’s lips again. Adora giggled into the kiss and deepened it. Surprised to discover that Catra knew how to part her lips and lightly pressed her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Adora couldn’t help but smile through the kiss, following in Catra’s lead she deepened her kiss to her, and they remained in a passionate make-out session for almost three minutes, but for them, it let like thirty. 

Parting lips both girls gasped slightly for air. Catra allowing her head to fall into Adora’s shoulder. Adora smiled and asked “When did the Horde teach passionate kissing”

Catra’s ears twitched as she buried her head into Adora’s neck “I don’t need a lesson on kissing, miss romance novels”

Adora blushed now, defending “Hey, I only read three, and Bow was the one who recommended them to me”

“Funny how all the romance novels where about some random guy courting a fictional Princess” Catra snorted

Adora paused for a moment and stated “I think he’s liked Glimmer for a real-time”

Catra scoffed “The guy read three books on Princess and popper romances and had a long time bet friend who was a Princess. The guy had it bad for a while trust me”

Adora nuzzled Catra “Are you saying you’re an expert on long term pining?”

Catra tensed a little to indicate she was getting flustered. Before answering she adjusted her body over Adora’s a little to have her head lower on to her chest so that Adora could not see her face. She answered “Not an expert, if I was, I would have said or done things differently. What about you? How long did you……” she trailed off, unable to say the words? Thankfully Adora was not too dense to understand. She replied with a soft hum.

“Maybe since we were teenagers. I did not know what the feeling really was, I just thought we were always going to be together. I knew I was never going to marry any boy in the Horde. I just….. wanted to be with you. I thought we would be traveling Etheria together. I never saw anything more than that”

Catra was silent. She embraced Adora. clingingly tightly to the blonde under her. Adora giggled to herself. Catra lifted her head to ask “What is it?”

Adora smiled and placed her hands on Catra’s hips and replied “I remember when you’d watch me from your bunk or when you’d sleep at the foot of my bed. I loved it. I used to get cold feet at night, and you’d warm”

Catra rolled her eyes “Glad to be afoot warmer, Adora”

Adora grinned and commented “Are you purrs also felt nice. When your body would kinda…. Vibrate, it felt nice”

Catra looked away for a moment. Unsure of where the conversation was going towards until Adora made it a point to nudge her knee in between Catra’s legs. Catra’s eyes went wide when she realized exactly what Adora was doing. She was no fool to hormones. The romantic thoughts that she hid in the deepest thoughts of her mind where showing her exactly what was being played out. Adora; Princess of Powerful Idiocy was courting her. Examining the blonde as her motivations were clear. The nervous licking of her lips, her eyes darting down to Catra’s chest, the blush that was clearly covering her face. Adora placed her hands on Catra’s bottom and softly whispered _“Everyone else is asleep”_

Catra grinned and whispered back _“We’re awake”_ making sure her claws were retracted as best as possible as she lowered her hands to Adora’s thighs. The chests pressed to one another. Uncoordinated, Catra slid to the left side of the bed. Causing Adora to giggle as she tuned to press her lips to Catra’s. This kiss was different from their past kisses. Longing for years without kissing lead to so much desire for the two. Now, embracing each other in bed. Passionately kissing, away never had done before, but in the silence of this night, it felt right. The purrs vibrated Catra’s tongue and Adora moaned into the kiss as she positioned herself to get on top of the feline. Catra now mimicking Adora’s former actions from earlier and placing her hands on Adora’s bottom. Except, she chose a more daring method and sneakily got her finger to get under Adora’s waistband to her shorts. Now her hands were on a pale bare bottom and Adora broke the kiss only to whisper again _“Everyone else is asleep”_ Her hands now making their way to fiddle the hem of Catra’s cropped nightshirt. Catra replied back “We’re awake”

Adora asked _“Let’s stay up a little longer”_

Catra nodded. Adora rose up from Catra. Her legs open and Catra underneath her. Adora could easily have straddled her right then, but she chose to give the feline a show. She removed her grey tank top to expose her bare upper body to Catra. In the dark, Catra had the night vision cable to see the pale skin of her lover and her exposed chest. In a motion of hunger, Catra sat up burry her face into Adora’s chest one arm behind her to keep her balance while the other wrapped around Adora’s torso as she kissed all over the blonde's naked chest. Adora’s breath hitched at Catra’s bold move to go face-first into her cleavage. Adora’s head fell back as she moaned softly. The purrs and trills coming from Catra where untamable as the feline’s tongue now softly rolled over Adora’s left nipple and then trailed a line of kisses over to her right and did the same. In the burst of ecstasy, Adora unknowing was rocking the cot a little with her straddling and grinding motions. The need for a sexual realize was coming closer for Adora and her desire to please Catra in the ways she has fantasied were boiling over. She needed Catra. She needed to touch and taste Catra. She grabbed Catra’s head and kissed her hungrily. Their second deep—open-mouthed—kiss took over. Causing both to moan in the kiss. Breaking off from the kiss, Adora gestured for Catra to take off her top. Which, she quickly and quietly did, sporting a grin on her face all the while doing it. Now the two were bare-chested and anticipating the next move from one another. Adora beamed as she lifted herself off Catra’s lap and hooked her fingers to the waistband of Catra’s shorts. Locking eyes with her for consent for her next move. Catra nodded as Adora ungracefully took off Catra’s shorts. The feline then doing the same to Adora’s shorts with a better swift motion. Both naked. Adora made her way on top of Catra to return the favor of kissing all over her chest as she had done to her. 

Catra let out a tiny meow as Adora caressed and kissed her breast. The sensation was move overpowering to her then it was for Adora. Her hips bucked from the unmeasurable amount of pleasure she was receiving. Adora chose to be bolder. Bringing her kisses lower and lower. Feeling the trills in Catra’s chest tense as Adora started to move her body lower and until her head was eye level to Catra’s bare waist. She looked up to see a nervous glimpse in Catra’s eyes as her eyes lowered in self-consciousness. Adora began to kiss her waistline to build up the tension, but also give Catra time to relax back into pleasure. All while Catra’s head started to swirl with the thoughts of what Adora would do next and what that would feel like. Her cheeks burned at the thought of Adora in between her legs. A fantasy she never imagined would come true. All while Adora kissed lower and lower to be eye-level with Catra’s sex. She was graced with a familiar scent. Realizing she had smelt Catra’s arousal before in the Horde. She did not dare to smile or make the comment out loud. But it was clear to her now. Catra really meant she had always loved her. 

She kissed her thighs before finally going into kissing the outer lips of Catra’s sex. Lightly gliding her tongue into the folds. The cat-girl lost control of her libido and bucked her hips uncontrollably. Being as quiet as she could and covered her mouth to not allow a single sound to escape. Adora enjoyed the sensation of giving pleasure to Catra in ways her purring was doing to her. Once she made her way the felines throbbing clitoris, she knew she accomplished that, with a squeak and moan coming out of Catra. Adora softly just allowed her tongue to move up and down Catra’s most sensitive spot. Once Catra moaned out “ _Adora”_. The blonde stopped going slow and started to sloppily lap her tongue all around Catra’s sex causing the feline to climax powerfully. Even during the trembles of Catra’s sex pulsing, Adora slowed down slightly to allow Catra to comfortably ride out her orgasm. This was a sexual victory for Adora. She gave Catra pleasure in a novel like a form. The novel is that the only way Adora knew how to do this was by reading romance novels. 

Catra panted.

Her real first orgasm.

From her lover.

Catra sat up and sighed.

Adora only beamed and replied _“Wow_ ” giddily. Suppressing the laugh. 

Catra huffed and smiled back at her _“You’d be the one to say that”_

The two smiled at each other for a brief moment. Catra looked down at Adora and offered _“Your turn?”_

Adora averted her eyes and squirmed bashfully _“I mean….. If you want”_ she replied with a blush. 

Catra’s ears twitched as she teased _“Leave it to you to blush ad get shy over it being your turn”_

Adora shrugged “Well, I get nervous somethings” before laying back onto the cot. She then retorted _“It’s not like I’m the only who blushes and gets shy”_

Catra hovered over her and began to giver her kisses on her stomach. She made the lie that _“No, only you blush”_

Adora giggled as the kisses and replied back with a faint hint of smugness in her voice _“Oh, you forget how red your face turned when I introduced you to the Plumarian’s and telling them you're my girlfriend”_

Catra stopped and shot her a glare. Cheeks colored from the memory and stated _“That was only One time. Adora”_ before lowering her head back down to kiss her body. Adora just softly remarked. _“More like, twenty”_ receiving a quick _“Shut up”_ from Catra as she lowered her head to see Adora’s sex. She noted that Adora was less hairy down there and her pubic hair was lighter than her own. Self-consciously she thought she might need to consider trimming more of her own. She did not dwell too long as she started to kiss around Adora’s sex, and the purrs began all over again. Adora squirmed with delight as she felt the tickling sensation of Catra kissing and licking her inner thighs. Excited for what it would feel like with Catra’s vibrating mouth over the needy clitoris. 

The second Catra did contact Adora’s clit, the blonde went cross-eyed. The pleasure was insanely good. A feeling Adora never felt before. The vibrating teasing sensation coming from the tip of her tongue was making She-Ra squirm and whimpered with delight. Lasting for less time then Catra did. She climaxed with a loud moan and followed with softer smaller moans as her orgasm road out as the felines shaky tongue lapped at Adora’s folds. Sitting up, Catra looked over the panting blonde in triumph. 

_“I made you lose it quicker”_ Catra proudly declared.

Adora panted still as she breathily replied _“It was not a competition”_

Catra laughed softly and laid next back down next Adora. The two locked eyes as they smiled at one another. Adora kissed Catra’s forehead. The cuddled until drifting off to sleep. The sounds of Adora’s purrs soothing Adora into slumber all while Catra watched her beloved sleep until slowly falling into a relaxing sleep. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer confronts her naughty friends.

Somethings remain in a dream-like state. The passion from the previous night was not lost on them. Cuddled up together, the two remained naked under the covers enjoying each other for the time remaining. It was not until Adora could not keep herself still any longer and stirred awake. A trill was heard from Catra was she turned away groaning. “Morning already?” the feline asked. Aware the answer was already yes by the light beaming through the tent. Adora nodded and kissed her forehead “It’s time we get up” she offered. Sitting up naked she gave Catra a delightful view of her pale tone body. Adora stretched. Arching her back as her small chest bounced a little as she moved over to Catra’s side of the cot to retrieve her nightclothes. Catra’s brow raised as she saw Adora’s additional effort to flex slightly as she grabbed her tank top off the floor. Giving Catra a show she could better see in the morning light. Catra sat up. The blanket covering her chest as the sudden feeling of shyness carried over her. Adora was expecting her to get up too. In a flustered move, she the blanket off her bare body and stood up to give Adora the eyeful that she was hoping for. The naked cat-girl walked over to Adora and pulled her into an embrace. The blonde returned the affectionate gesture and felt her warm body pressed against her skin. Just from being out of bed for less than five minutes, Adora was already cold while Catra was still warm to the touch. Adora drank in a few extremely attractive features of Catra from this bare-naked standing embrace. For one, Catra was a little bit shorter than her and she found that cute. Second, she had a few freckles on her chest and shoulders. She let her hands move down her slender frame and felt how to tone Catra was, atop from being at least a pants size or two thinner then Adora, she had a strong body, not boney or weak, but every inch of Catra was strong. She felt Catra shift a little and grab her arms to pull away from Adora to smugly remark “If you keep that up, we might need to go back under the covers”

Adora giggled “As much as I wouldn’t mind that, but we need to get ready, we need to shower and have breakfast”

Catra’s ears perked up at the idea of breakfast. Becoming more akin to non-Horde food she had grown fond of the Sea Kingdom’s food, smoked salmon is now becoming her favorite food.

The two left to shower and saw everyone was gone. Realizing they overslept they hoped no one was going to tease them for sleeping in late. 

The Alliance has an image to uphold. The Princesses may come from a life a privilege, but to live in posh cabins or castles was not anyone’s style. To show solidarity to all those affected by the Horde. All Princesses on reconstruction missions slept in the same accommodations as other soldiers and contractors. Leaving to some comedic moments. Such as the time when Bow and Perfuma’s snoring was so loud it woke up Captain Juliet, who was six tents away. Or the time Sea Hawk’s towel dropped on the way to the shower tent. Regardless of how mature the Princesses were, they still could not help but get a few giggles out of some sexually funny situations, like the time when Bow tried to go into Glimmer’s tent and was awkwardly stopped by Micah. Or the few occasion where someone saw each other in humorous stages of undress and bedhead. 

In the morning, the Princesses woke up, showered, and had breakfast in the outdoor campsite, a tent was set up for coffee and hot food with a long bench for sitting, where the Princesses usually ate breakfast together. A good morning, all housing rebuild plans were on time and the roads were all cleared off in Mermista’s kingdom, so residents could start moving back home soon. All ate in relative quietness. All Princesses slowly starting to trickle in for breakfast. 

Netossa and Spinerella came in and sat by Scorpia and Perfuma and greeted them. The two couples ate in silence until Entrapta arrived. Greeting the couples in her normal—yet—slightly awkward way. The couples were happy to see her, but happier to know she was not with Hordak on this mission. 

“Good morning, Entrapta” Scorpia greeted. “When did you get in?”  
  


Entrapta makes her way over to the breakfast table to get herself a small cup of coffee “Wrong Hordak dropped me off last night. _My Hordak_ was still on planting organic matter in the Fright Zone”

The four had a mild unsettling shiver in the tone of which she said _her Hordak_. The two of them became romantic, the details on how and why was something no one wanted to know. She continued her awkwardness by sitting down and declaring, I’m sure gonna need” sipping her coffee “I couldn’t fall asleep until after Catra and Adora finished having sex,”

Netossa gasped and Spinerella covered her mouth.

Perfuma let out a nervous laugh and offered “Entrapta, that’s not an appropriate thing to tell people” Scorpia nodded at that as her face burned with embarrassment. The thought of Catra being intimate was an erotic and flustering thought. Her crush might be over, but she still cannot deny she’s attracted to her and the idea of her being intimate with another person was a little embarrassing to think about. 

Entrapta shrugged in confusion “I don’t see what the big deal is,” she said taking a sip of her coffee “Mermista and Sea Hawk heard it, you four didn’t?” 

The couples exchange guilty looks to one another. Of course, they heard it. It was hard not to. The night was dead silent, except for the sounds coming from their tent. The giggling, the whispering, and then the rocking of their cot that made the tent shake. Scorpia and Perfuma did hear it but chose to wait out the sounds. Only to both turn red when Adora moaned loudly during her climax. They did not need to peak outside their tent to know exactly what was going on. 

Netossa let out a fake cough as she offered “Maybe someone should tell them. It wouldn’t be fair to let them get embarrassed if this happens again” she looked over to Scorpia and Perfuma in hopes they would volunteer. Scorpia shook her head “Don’t look at us, I’d feel too awkward to talk about that kind of stuff…..”

Netossa retorted “Well, it might be awkward coming from me or spinny, They’re both closer to you—” she was cut off by Mermista’s entrance into the tent. Her smug grin made it clear she had something quick-witted to say. Without a second of hesitation she walked over to make herself tea and sat next to Entrapta and asked “So, how did everyone sleep last night?” she said with a grin. Giving Entrapta a knowing look. 

Perfuma gave her a worried look as Mermista smiled at Entrapta who answered with “They heard them too,”

Mermista clapped her hands together and laughed.

“Mermista!” Perfuma barked.

The princess of the sea couldn’t stop herself “C’mon, Like, really? No one thinks it’s funny?” she questioned. 

Their looks all turned sour at her laughter. They didn’t want to gossip or make fun of the two girls. It would be embarrassing and unfair to be talked about by other friends when it comes to such an intimate moment being heard. 

Mermista then waved her hands tried to contain her laughter as she asked, “Who do you think was on top?”

Entrapta answered “Catra. she’s more limber”

Mermista practically fell over with laughter. No one else dared to laugh. Even though they kind of wanted to. They knew it was not appropriate. 

Their saving grace arrived, as Glimmer came into the tent to greet everyone. They all gave her a guilty look. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Knowing damn well whatever was thinking.

“You all heard, huh?” she asked pinching the bridge of her nose. 

They all nodded. 

Glimmer walked over to the breakfast table and made herself some tea and offered “I’ll talk to them when I see them” said sitting down next Netossa. 

Perfuma clasped her hands together in front of her chest “Please don’t embarrass them”

Glimmer groaned “This is going to be so awkward” running her hands down her face. She turned to Netossa and Spinerella “What can I say to them, that won’t make it weird?”

Spinerella sipped her coffee and answered “You can be subtle and tell them it’s so quiet at night and that everything can be heard”

Netossa nodded and added in “Just say some things were heard last night and they need to be more mindful, so no one gets the wrong idea”

Glimmer sighed and rested her head on her hand and thought about what other ways she could say it. She looked up to them and thanked them. They had the best idea of how to speak to them.

Perfuma then suggested “I mean, we’re all adults, we can handle a bit of noise, it’s just the fact that this area is so open to other Rebellion members,” she looked at Glimmer and exclaimed “Think how uncomfortable you were when King Micah saw Bow heading towards your tent? We all heard what transpired after that”

Scorpia then chimed in “At least he didn’t catch you two skinny dipping two nights ago”

Glimmer groaned. No one is safe from the ears of the other Princesses. It was an embarrassing situation for her when Micah made a scene. She could hear of the gasps and snorted laughter from when he went on and on about his _baby girl_. 

Her time was to relax beforehand was cut short as the two in question came into the breakfast tent. Both Adora and Catra looked well-rested, showered, and guilt-free from their night of loud lovemaking. Before Adora could get much of a word out for a greeting, the group, excluding Glimmer took their leave. Fighting back embarrassed looks and smiles.

Catra raised a brow and turned to Glimmer and asked, “Were we late to a meeting?” Sitting down across from her. Adora walked over to the other table to get food and something to drink. She made a plate for Catra as well. Glimmer sighed.

Adora sat down in confusion next to Catra “Is everything okay, Glimmer?”

Glimmer deadpanned a look to them and asked, “Do you two know how quiet this campsite is at night?”

Adora shrugged “You can kinda hear the ocean?”

Glimmer placed her hands on the table “And?”

Adora looked over in confusion to Catra, who looked equally confused.

Catra offered “I guess the wind and stuff, not much else”

Adora agreed “Yeah, super quiet. Can’t hear a thing”

Glimmer then rolled her eyes and commented “Well, yeah it’s quiet when everyone else is quiet”

Adora nodded “Yeah, I mean the night Sea Hawk lit firecrackers was a bit uncalled for, but he was only trying to show off how his boat is flame resistant now” 

Glimmer’s eye twitches as she realized the two were both beyond dense and had no sense of self when it came to what transpired last night. They must have thought they were quiet last night.

Glimmer facepalmed and groaned.

Adora’s eyes went wide as she gasped “Glimmer are you okay?”

The Birghtmoon Queen lifted her head and calmly informed them “You two. Half the campsite heard you two making your tent _shake_ last night”

Adora and Catra took the time to process the information. They both knew they were not purposely making the tent shake; all they were doing was—oh! Uh-oh!

Adora covered her mouth in horror as it all sunk in. All her friends heard her in her most private moment! How embarrassing! She covered her now beat face and whispered. “I thought everyone was asleep” as she let her head fall onto the table. 

Glimmer corrected “Only Frosta was asleep, and lucky that. She’s thirteen, Adora.” Glimmer began to scold “You two need to be more mindful of who can hear you two”

Catra feeling embarrassed and also slightly bad about how badly Adora was taking all this information in. She defended them by reminding Glimmer “Oh, like how you were mindful with Arrow boy trying to romp with you in your tent last week and your dad caught you two—”

Glimmer growled and stood up slamming her hands on the table “That doesn’t need to be brought up now!”

Catra let out her tiny squeak of a cackle and motioned her hands and deepened her voice to intimate Micah’s distressed pleas from that night _“Your ma baby girl Glimmer! Always and forever!”_

Glimmer wanted to shout some more but was cut off by the laughter heard from the other side of the tent. Angrily teleporting over to the door flap, she pulled it open to release the eavesdropping Princess Alliance.

The guilty party disappeared by running off when they saw Glimmer’s face. She shouted to them “This was supposed to be less awkward!”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone heard them and Glimmer had to give them the most awkward talk on "not having sex around friends"


End file.
